1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water powered vibrating device that imparts a strong kneading and rubbing action to a pad.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The beneficial effect of massage and warm water on stresses or minor aches and pains is well known and there are numerous massaging devices for personal use. The ones that provide a strong kneading action, i.e., "Swedish Massagers," are electrically powered and cannot be used in a shower or bathtub. The ones that are water powered, on the other hand, do not exert a downward kneading force, or not enough force. The term "downward" as used herein means the direction in which the massager is pressed to bring it into contact with the user's skin.
There are water powered massagers that make use of an unbalanced impeller. Most of these devices operate by spraying a stream of high velocity water on the impeller. Such devices are capable of giving a weak kneading action when the impeller is mounted for rotation about an axis that is parallel to the plane of contact with the user's skin. The transfer of kinetic energy from the water to the impeller is inefficient, however, because the spray diverges as it leaves the nozzle and loses some of its velocity before it impacts the impeller. These factors limit the amount of eccentric weight that can be carried by the impeller and/or reduce the speed at which the impeller is rotated, thereby limiting the amount of downward force.
There is a water powered massager described in U.S. Pat No. 4,640,462 to Stearns, III wherein water is sprayed from a nozzle, providing for more efficient transfer of kinetic energy. In this device, however, the axis of rotation is perpendicular to the plane of contact with the user's skin so that the device provides a rubbing, but no kneading action. The patentee recognized the desirability of having a downward component of force by selectively aiming the nozzle at the user's skin. This gave a simulated, pulsating spray effect, but reduced the speed at which the nozzle rotated, thereby reducing the rubbing force. In addition, the mass of water forming the eccentric weight is limited to the volume of water in the nozzle and the conduit leading to the nozzle, which also limits the rubbing force.